


Euphoria

by geeked



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Other, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeked/pseuds/geeked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They should have known, especially in this world that the past will always catch up with you. Follow up to <em>Sanctuary.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and feedback are ♥

_Euphoria._ It was a wonderful feeling, an overwhelming sense of contentment. Glenn had never felt such feelings in his entire life. Before the apocalypse, his life sucked. He was in a constant state of despair and was always looking for a way out. Nobody understood. Not his family, especially not his husband.

When Glenn married his husband he thought he was in love. But in actuality, he was lost and looking for a way to be happy. All Jason ever cared about anyway was Jason. He was a lawyer, one of the best in the state. He put everything into his work, to the expense of his marriage. Glenn was the pretty thing on his arm that he took to parties to show off to all the assholes that worked at his law firm.

Glenn never had a voice, he never had the courage to say the words: _I want a divorce._ His parents knew he was unhappy, but divorce was against their traditions and Glenn didn’t want to upset them. They thought he wasn’t trying hard enough, that it was his fault his marriage wasn’t working. Deep down, he knows they cared for him in their own way. But in his family, talking about their feelings or showing emotion was not something they practiced.

He doesn’t miss his old life. As fucked up as things have become, he wouldn’t change it for anything.

Sitting on the porch swing, Glenn is awakened from his daydream by rustling from the bushes. Instinctively he goes to grab the knife from his pocket, a look of apprehension on his face. Suddenly, Daryl pushes his way through, holding a line of dead squirrels across his shoulder.

“Jeez,” He lets out a sigh of relief, “Don’t sneak up on me like that,” lowering his knife.

Daryl smirks, dropping the squirrels on the ground. “Should be used to that by now,” he says, walking towards Glenn putting one arm at his waist and raising up to touch the side of his face, “You alright?” he asks.

“I’m fine,” Glenn says, looking up at him, “What happened to your arm,” he asks worriedly, noticing a deep gash on Daryl’s lower right arm.

Daryl shrugs, “It’s nothin’,” he says nonchalantly, “Walker got on top of me, sliced it when I fell.”

“It’s not nothing,” Glenn says seriously, pulling Daryl into the house. He searches the cupboards in the kitchen, “There was a suture in here somewhere,” he mutters as Daryl goes to sit at the table, and goes to place his crossbow down, wincing a bit in pain as he bends his arm. “Don’t bend it!” Glenn yells in a bossy tone, before turning back to search the shelves. Daryl’s eyes widen a bit, a little shocked at Glenn’s sudden but brief change of character.

Glenn brings a small wooden box to the table, pulling a chair close in front of Daryl and sitting down. He takes out the surgical suture and attaches it to the needle holder, then takes out a long piece of thread as Daryl watches in interest.

“This is going to hurt,” Glenn says, not looking away from assembling the suture. “Ain’t no big deal,” Daryl says, “I’ve been hurt worse.”

Glenn starts the suture while Daryl winces in pain grasping the table. “Sorry,” Glenn says, looking apologetic, “It shouldn’t take much longer.”

“Where’d you learn this?” Daryl asks, grip on the table lessening.

Glenn half smiles. “My dad,” he says pausing for a moment, “He was a doctor. When I was a kid I fell off my bike and scraped my leg, I needed eight stitches,” he says, memories flooding his head. “He would always say to me _Da jal-del-ggeo-ya_.” At Daryl’s slight look of confusion he says, “Everything’s going to be alright.”

Glenn finishes the suture and puts everything back into the box. “You need to rest,” he tells Daryl. “Go upstairs and get some sleep.”

“You bossin’ me about now?” Daryl jokes. “Yep, and _don’t_ bend your arm.” Glenn says in warning, as Daryl grabs his crossbow and heads upstairs.

***

When Daryl awakens, night has fallen and the only light is a small candle burning on the dresser. His first thought is Glenn, so he instantly sits up and rolls his feet out of bed. “Don’t get up,” a voice says suddenly, Glenn appearing out of the darkness from the side of the room. “I was just coming to bed,” he says in a sultry tone, lifting his shirt above his head and coming to join Daryl on the bed.

“Feelin’ frisky?” Daryl asks as Glenn climbs on top of him, grabbing onto Glenn’s ass. Glenn leans down to kiss him, hands flat on his chest. “We can’t. You still need to heal,” Glenn says, to Daryl’s disappointment. “But we _could_ make out-,” his words interrupted by a loud thud downstairs, followed by loud, deep voices yelling.

They immediately jump up, Glenn going to blow out the candle while Daryl grabs his crossbow. As Glenn grabs his shirt, Daryl pulls him close behind. “What should we do?” Glenn whispers in urgency. Daryl hesitates for a moment, before going over to the window and lifting it up. “Go!” he says to Glenn, who climbs out onto the roof, Daryl following.

They lean against the wall of the house, trying not to make the roof creak. Underneath is the porch, they hear men conversing below before going back into the house. At the sound of the front door slamming, they make their way across to the side of the house. “We’re gonna have to jump,” Daryl announces, “I’ll go first,” he says throwing his crossbow onto the grass. He sits on the edge, rolling around until he’s holding onto the roof was his hands, feet dangling. He lets go landing on the grass with a slight thud.

Glenn looks down nervously, “Glenn!” Daryl shout whispers. After he doesn’t respond for a few seconds, Daryl says, “Come on, I’ll catch you,” holding his arms out. Glenn positions himself, one foot in front of the other and jumps down on top of Daryl, knocking them both to the ground.

Daryl rises and lifts up Glenn by the arm, “This way,” he says running towards the bushes. “Wait,” Glenn says, looking back towards the house in sadness. “We’ll find somewhere else,” Daryl says, in a not quite believable tone. “Now let’s go!” Glenn turns back and follows him into the darkness.

***

They’re back again. To this endless wilderness of death. Glenn is trekking slowly behind Daryl as they make their way past a ravine. The sun was starting to rise, a little light shining in between the trees. Daryl notices tracks on the ground, and kneels down to check them out while Glenn leans against a nearby tree. “Walkers?” Glenn asks.

“Nah, looks like people,” Daryl says. Glenn pushes off the tree and comes to kneel beside him. “Maybe it’s Rick?” he asks hopefully, “Maybe.” Daryl says for Glenn’s benefit.

Glenn, sensing Daryl’s doubt, stands up and looks in the trail’s direction. “We shouldn’t follow it,” he says, much to Daryl’s surprise. “We should focus on finding a safe place.” Daryl nods. “Come on.” Starting to walk in the opposite direction of the trail.

Just as they start walking, a newborn baby’s cries fill the air. They immediately look back in the direction of the trail, pausing for a few seconds. Glenn looks back towards Daryl, “It could be _Judith_ ,” he says in urgency. Daryl reluctantly rushes past him and he follows. They run and run towards the cries until they come along the sides of the ravine. Across the water, they see the baby lying atop a blood stained white blanket, a walker approaching from behind.

Daryl kneels, aiming his crossbow in the direction of the walker. He shoots the quarrel through its head causing it to fall backwards. They both rush across the ravine, Glenn picks up the baby while Daryl yanks the quarrel out of the walker’s head.

As Daryl turns back around, he sees Glenn rocking the baby gently side to side causing the babies cries to diminish. Daryl stares for a few seconds, before going over to him.

“We should take her with us,” Glenn pleads, as the babies eyes start to flutter closed lying against his chest. “Its momma could be close by,” Daryl tries to reason.

“Her mother wouldn’t leave her here by herself,” Glenn says, pulling the baby closer. “ _I_ can’t leave her.” He says, eyes pleading.

Daryl half nods, still unconvinced but not wanting to upset Glenn. “We should take her with us,” Daryl says, repeating Glenn’s sentiment.

As they walked through the forest, every now and then Daryl would look back at Glenn holding the baby. He had a look of astonishment and happiness on his face, but no fear. He had fallen in love with the baby already, holding it close and talking to it in baby jibberish.

“What do you think her name is?” Glenn calls from behind, still walking. “I dunno,” Daryl admits, stopping to look back at them. “Looks like a Sarah.” He says. Glenn smiles, _Sarah._

“We should call her Sunshine,” Glenn announces all of a sudden. As Daryl is about to object he continues, “Sun was my mom’s name.” He says with a hint of sadness. “And she’s wearing yellow.” Glenn jokes.

“Sunshine.” Daryl says as he comes over and lifts a hand to her head. She stares up at him with her bright blue eyes, a fascinated look on her chubby face. He smiles at her and looks back at Glenn, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

“Let’s keep movin’,” he says, “We gotta find somewhere to call it a day.”

As they’re making their way through the trees, Glenn can’t stop smiling. He thinks it’s the baby, that babies make you happy. But then he realizes, it’s the familiar feeling of contentment, that it doesn’t matter what’s happened. They just have to keep moving forward and eventually they’ll find _Sanctuary_ , and with it _Euphoria_ again.


End file.
